Service providers may offer distributed computing environments. These computing environments may include a number of computing resources that are made available over networks such as the Internet and accessed through services, such as Web services. Typically when these resources are allocated to run workloads for users, the software associated with the user (i.e., operating systems or applications), may not be tailored to run on the allocated resources. This may lead to less than optimal performance for the users and the misallocation of resources within the distributed computing environment.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.